Jack Callahan
Jack Callahan is a player of End War Online and is a character in End War Online: Shattered Boundaries.. Appearance Jack Callahan is commonly seen in game wearing an open black blazer with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath, as well as black slacks and combat shoes. His hair is black with three streaks of white running down from the top of his head and is styled along with the rest of his hair to the right. Background End War Online Jack Callahan is a Void Hunter and an agent for a special organization called the Aozaki Organization, in which he is their only frontline agent. The group specializes in hunting down and destroying paranormalities within Eden, whether they be ghosts, people who practice dark arts, or other such things. Jack Callahan is the one in the group of three whose responsibility it is to hunt down and destroy these abnormalities after they've been tracked down. Personality Jack is confident and stylish. He has a certain charisma and charm about him that people take notice of. He is usually carefree, but takes his work seriously, and while on the job will not be sidetracked by anything until his job is done. While off from work, he is somewhat of a ladies man, but doesn't take that too seriously either. He's polite and charming, but doesn't have any ulterior motives behind it, simply being polite for the sake of being polite. A strict rule of his is to always treat women with respect, and he gets angered when other do not adhere to these guidelines. In combat, he is shown to possess both finesse and lethality, and his calm and collected style of fighting is incredibly precise and deadly. Callahan is known to be gracefully ruthless towards his enemies, rarely ever sparing them from death, but making it quick. It is due to this that he became recognized as a Horseman of the Apocalypse, bearing the name of The Pale Rider, or Death. Abilities End War Online *'Faction '- Human - Angel Hybrid *'Occupation '- Void Hunter - Aozaki Organization Frontline Agent *'Main Equipment:' **Harvester As an Angel Hybrid, Jack Callahan experiences a higher level of power and ability than most. He is skillful in employing his Angelic abilities in combat, being extremely fast, agile, and hard to take down. With his scythe, Harvester, he is quickly able to defeat most opponents with minimal injury to himself. Jack also has deadly prowess in Soulcraft, especially in energy projection, capable of launching bolts of energy, or reinforce his own weapon's power among other things. Callahan utilizes reversed grips on Harvester in its twin form, as well as in its single form. In twin form, it allows for lightning quick opening strikes that leave the opponent no room to counter, and in single form it facilitates quick and wide sweeps, building momentum very quickly and leading into multiple strikes with a single movement. It is known that he once fell into Void, and on top of that, survived it. The full extent of his abilities because of this are unknown, but one special trait he gained from it is the ability to freely traverse Hellside Limbo and even Hell itself without experiencing the Anima drain and fatigue that most Angels and Angel Hybrids would experience, being able to utilize all of his abilities freely. He is restricted from utilizing his Void abilities unless Mitsuru Aozaki gives direct orders to do so. Trivia *Callahan is an experienced two-partner dancer. *He is also an experienced pianist. *Callahan likes cats, even though they have a tencency to shed all over his nice clothes. Category:Character Category:End War Online Player Category:Hybrid Player Category:Ishimura Elite Category:Player Category:Male Category:Aozaki Organization Members Category:Protagonist